creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Fire Pit
Basic Information The Iron Fire Pit is a craftable lighting appliance the size of one block that resembles an angular metal bin with burning fire inside that illuminates its surrounding and is able to prevent Creatures and randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning on the lit ground blocks in its proximity. It emits heat and can set flammable objects, blocks and materials on fire, even when switched off. It can be wired and activated by using activation devices from afar. How to obtain Iron Fire Pits cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. They can be crafted in your Crafting Menu after their crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe You can craft this light source that provides open fire after you have unlocked the according crafting recipe by: * crafting Stone Fire Pits from Coal, Stone Slabs, Stone Rods and Melted Wax * crafting (or taking) Iron Wall building blocks * creating Obsidian Rods from Obsidian (bars) in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked * creating Iron Slabs from of Iron Bars in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer or can be found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chest How to craft To craft 4 Iron Fire Pits at a time, you'll need : * 4 Iron Slabs made of Iron Bars in a Processor * 2 Obsidian Rods made of Obsidian (bars) in a Processor * 2x Coal extracted from Coal Nodes in Mountains or on the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests How to use Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Iron Fire Pits do not need any fuel and will not go out by themselves after being placed in the world. Iron Fire Pits can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) while holding and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. They can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to take Iron Fire Pits on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Iron Fire Pits can be switched on and off by activating them (right mouse button or "f" as the default key). However, please note that they will still emit heat even when turned off, and will also always be able to set flammable blocks, objects and material on fire, no matter if switched on or off. Their interactivity can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Iron Fire Pits can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this lock your Iron Fire Pits by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the Iron Fire Pits with a Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot switch on or off your Iron Fire Pits, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the Iron Fire Pits. If they are either builders on your claim or on the game world if the Iron Fire Pits is not placed on a claim, then other players might not only activate/deactivate the Iron Fire Pits, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol (use the Wiring Tool to activate the Iron Fire Pits and look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window) lets you define the minimum permission rank for the Iron Fire Pits that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the Iron Fire Pits with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing any wireable object, on claims it's automatically set to "claim builders". When raising the permission level of Iron Fire Pits with the padlock symbol, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to to pick them up or to change their settings (including "can interact") to switch the Iron Fire Pits on/off. Using this same settings window, you can also rename the Iron Fire Pits by typing another description into the labelling array (up to 30 characters). You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Iron Fire Pits that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take Iron Fire Pits if players have set the permission level of the Iron Fire Pits above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. Fire Warning Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Iron Fire Pits next to, on or especially directly under flammable blocks or plants. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable blocks like Shredded Leaves (easiest), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Yellow and Red Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), natural tree Leaves (rather easily), but also natural Wood blocks that trees consist of, Shrubs and the like can start to burn when open fire is placed next to them or especially below them. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves are flammable too, but not too easily ignitable. Also please note that Iron Fire Pits emit heat as well, so placing several Iron Fire Pits or other heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Heating up an area by placing hot rocks like Hardened Lava can make flammable blocks catch fire more easily as well. Liquid Tar is the one substance that will even start to burn when exposed to fire in cold environments or packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. The flames are then able to spread to other nearby inflammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently, fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible now to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the gameworld in the world options ("edit world"). You can put Iron Fire Pits safely on display on Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Holiday Mantles or the like where objects will be displayed in a smaller size and will neither illuminate nor heat up their surrounding. Category:Lighting Category:Crafted Category:Open Flames Category:Hot